


Waltz Of The Wind

by R0wan_Jacobs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0wan_Jacobs/pseuds/R0wan_Jacobs
Summary: His hands maneuvered her with such tenderness, his entire body adjusting itself to her every move. And when he looked upon her - this little rose he felt so inherently protective of. That held his heart in the very palm of her delicate hand, without even knowing it.





	Waltz Of The Wind

Waltz Of The Wind

> ** _“You were there in my arms, alone in the moonlight  
_ ** ** _The trees played the waltz of the wind  
_ ** ** _It was there I knew I’d love you forever  
_ ** ** _As we danced to the waltz of the wind.”  
_ ** **\- Fred Rose**
> 
> * * *

_Leaning against her balcony stood the beautiful princess Rosy, encircled by the roses that grew around her._

_Over the far stretching hills suddenly there appeared a figure. A white horse strode proudly across the field and upon its saddle sat a rider the princess knew all too well. A hedgehog with fur with the color of the deepest blue sea and eyes shining like emeralds. He was clad in golden armor, and on his back a bright red mantle fluttered in the wind._

_When he reached the foot of the castle wall he gazed up at the balcony and once his eyes met hers they instanly softened. The longing and adoration was evident within them. He reached a hand towards her while resting his other hand over his chest, right above his heart, then he called with a voice so clear—_

_“My fairest Princess Rosy, I’ve come for you!”_

_“Oh Sonic…” the princess sighed dreamily, stretching out her hand towards him as well “My brave, brave knight. I’ve awaited for you for so long, I bare not live a second longer without your arms around me.”_

_“Wait right there, I shall climb to your balcony.”_

_With a swift movement he had dismounted his horse and then proceeded to grab a hold of the vine that grew all the way up to the balcony. He climbed with ease and as he passed a particularly elegant looking rose he plucked it._

_Once his feet touched the stone floor Rosy approached her knight, slowly at first but when she couldn’t contain her excitment she flung herself into his awaiting arms._

_“Oh! Haha..!” The knight chuckled warmly. wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her heavenly scent._

_“Promise me you’ll never leave me again.”_

_“I promise. From this day forward I shall always remain by your side, my princess.”_

_They pulled apart slightly in order to gaze lovingly into each others eyes._

_“I love you.” The princess proclaimed._

_“I love you, Rosy..” he replied softly, his voice filled with such tenderness that she felt like a dozen butterflies fluttered around in her stomach._

_They both leaned in for a kiss and just as their lips were about to touch—_

** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

Amy Rose awoke from her slumber with a hasty jolt, unconciously knocking down the story book she’d been reading last night, which hit the floor with a soft thud. The alarm clock on her nightstand was going off so loudly that it almost hurt her ears but with fumbling hands she managed to turn it off.

According to the display it was only six in the morning and for a dazed second Amy tried to figure out why she’d set the alarm so early. Then she remembered, and once she did she almost jumped out of bed with a leap - so eager to start the day.

Barely four days ago Sonic had saved the entire South Island from a robot attack signed Doctor Eggman, and as thanks the president had invited him to an annual summer ball at the end of the week. Tails and Amy had been there as well but it was Sonic who had gotten to shake the president’s hand, and in front of a cheering crowd promised to attend.

Something the blue hero had regretted later and complained about for his two friends. He’d suggested fegin that he’d gotten sick in some rare, highly contagious disease to which Amy had strongly protested against and Tails merely said “A promise is a promise.”. And when Sonic was reminded of that he had ultimately given in.

Amy showered and got dressed in a hurry before swallowing her breakfast toast in two bites and gulping down a mug of tea so fast that she burnt her tongue. But she paid no real mind to it as her mind still lingered on that wonderful dream she’d had. If she closed her eyes she could almost exactly envision how Sonic had looked in that golden armor..

After the rosy girl had finished day dreaming about her hero she quickly got a move on. She thoroughly watered her garden, stuffed down a few additional things in her suitcase, which she’d luckily packed the day before, before ultimately locking the door behind her and setting off towards the Mystic Ruins.

Meanwhile in said Ruins the young hero know as Sonic the Hedgehog sat at his brother’s workshop, or more specifically on the roof of the workshop. It was an old habit of his and he argued that it gave things a different perspective, he could also catch some z’s without being disturbed.

Though at the moment he wasn’t enjoying the luxary of an early morning nap, instead he waited for Tails to finish up his packing and for their friend Amy to join them. They were taking the Tornado all the way to South Island and Tails had said it’d take most of the day, including the occasional stop, so the sooner they left the better. However, the ball itself wasn’t until tonight so Sonic thought the stress was unnecessary, but knowing Tails he wouldn’t take any risks.

Sonic had just a short while ago finished a long, refreshing run and he could already feel how he became more relaxed while basking in the early morning sun. It would be a beautiful day for sure. If only he could’ve stayed to enjoy it…

“Sonikku!” A familiar voice called out which Sonic immediately recognized as Amy Rose’s.

She came running up the stairs to the workshop with an eager look on her face and a big bag swung around her shoulders. The weight of it made her stumbled over her own feet but she didn’t seem to care, her eyes were all set on him.

Once up Amy halted a good distance from the workshop so that she could gaze up at Sonic’s resting figure.

“Hi Sonic!” she greeted before giving him a bright smile, gently wobbling back and forth on her heels.

“Hey look who it is - little Briar Rose.” Sonic teased, smirking.

“Huh? Oh, come on I’m not that late, am I?”

“Weeell, we might have to skip some food breaks on the way, but-”

“Sooonic..”

“Nah, I’m just kidding with ya. Tails is still doing some last minute packing.”

Amy giggled at his childish antics which naturally caused him to chuckle as well. “How about you, are you all set?” she asked once their laughter settled.

“Pfft, please, I finished packing ages ago.”

“You haven’t packed a single thing have you?”

“No.”

When Amy shot him a disapproving glance, Sonic hastily put his hands up and said “Well it’s not like I need anything. They will fix the suit after all, so what else is there really?”

It was true enough, the President had insisted that they provided a tuxedo for him as yet another way to show his gratitude. Still, Amy could think of a quite a couple of things one might need going away for a trip - a tooth brush for starters..

“Don’t be silly, now come on down from there, I’ll help you pack.”

Sonic swiftly arose from his place on the roof and then taking a leap off of it, landing directly in front of Amy just as easily as if he’d merely taken a step forward.

Amy, however, got slightly taken aback by his sudden closeness. He was already a head taller than her and his naturally athletic body made her cheeks take on a rosy hue. How he could be so effortlessly attractive she’d never understand. In an attempt to hide her blush she hugged him around the waist and buried her face into his chest, uttering a delighted squeal. And when he didn’t pull away but instead returned the hug she could feel her heart leap in joy.

They simply embraced each other for a moment - Sonic’s natural smell of fresh grass and wind mixing with Amy’s soft, rose-like scent. And to her surprise she noticed how he very subtly drew in her fragrance and smiled before shaking his head in spite of himself.

Instinctively, Amy hugged him a bit closer and said lovingly “I’ve missed you, Sonic.”

“Ames, we saw each other two days ago - we even talked on the phone yesterday.”

“I know, but it always feels like an eternity each time we’re apart.”

“Riiight.” Sonic teased, grinning.

In response she drew back slightly and playfully hit him on the shoulder “Don’t mock a girl’s heart, it’s serious business!”

“Hehe, I can imagine! I’d better get to packing then instead.”

Sonic let go of her and then disappeared inside the workshop with Amy following close behind.

In Tails workshop things looked the same, tools, gadgets and various machines as far as the eye could see with the occasional spot of oil here and there. The only thing missing was the young genius himself. Though based on the various noises coming from upstairs, Amy suspected Tails was still packing in his living quarter.

The large garage door stood wide open, allowing the morning sun to light up the entire room, Amy could also see that the Tornado had already been parked outside on the runway. She walked towards the opening and gazed out across the beautiful view - the gleaming sapphire blue sea, the gently swaying palm trees along with the far stretching horizon all had a very calming effect. It was quite different from her own view back home where she was mostly surrounded by meadows and forests and could only saw a small portion of the sea.

For a brief moment she truly envied Tails.

“Hey, Ames, is this good?” Sonic suddenly called, interrupting her train of thought. Amy turned around to see Sonic standing with a rucksack that had definitely seen better days, at the very bottom of it laid a tooth brush and a single red apple.

“And before you say anything - the apple is for Tails, he can get a bit cranky if he doesn’t get his twelve o'clock snack.”

Amy was just about to open her mouth when Sonic abruptly disappeared in a flash only for just as quickly reappear with a blanket stuffed in the rucksack.

“In case you’d begin to freeze up there.” he explained, scratching the back of his head “Wouldn’t want ya to get sick now would we?”

It was a small yet such a sweet gesture of thoughtfulness that Amy couldn’t help but swoon at him.

“Thanks, I actually didn’t have any room left in my bag for a jumper due to my dress taking up so much space.”

“Oh, your dress for tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s quite big.”

“Well, as long as it’s good enough to dance in.” Sonic said, before frowning slightly “At least you won’t have to dance in front of an entire room full people with the ‘Sweetheart of South Island’..”

Amy knew that he and Tails and even Knuckles had once saved South Island from Eggman a long time ago. Then they’d met the President and also his daugther Sara who’d they meet later tonight. And apparently it was tradition for her to dance first with whomever was the guest of honor - in this case Sonic.

“Is she nice - Sara, I mean.”

Sonic merely shrugged his shoulders “She’s alright, bit of a 'daddy’s girl’ though. I don’t really remember that much about her, I was only thirteen during that adventure.”

He seemed indifferent enough but Amy could tell he was holding something back. Though since he didn’t seem too keen talking about it she decided to let it slide and changed the subject.

“Well, when you’re done with that, do you think that maybe I could get a dance with you?” she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Amy knew he’d most likely decline, but to her surprise Sonic only looked a little bashful but agreeable nontheless, almost as if he’d been waiting for her to ask. “That could be fun I guess, I mean if it would make you happy.. Don’t expect anything too fancy though, I’m an average dancer at best.”

“Really? Ooh thank you, Sonic! It’ll be so much fun, just like a dream…” Amy swayed her body eagerly from side to side, gushing sweetly “Oh, that reminds me - I had such a wonderful dream tonight!”

Sonic who was in the midst of contemplating his decision got pulled out of his thoughts when she latched onto his arm “A-about what?”

“About you and me of course! Well, we weren’t quite ourselves, you see I was a beautiful princess and you my noble knight in shining armor! Of course you always are, but in the dream you spoke so lovely and then just as we were about to kiss I-”

“Okay, that’s enough info, Amy, thanks..!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Sonic! It was only an innocent little kiss-”

Just then Tails came down the stairs, carrying a backpack while covering his eyes and looking slightly sheepish.

Sonic gave him a confused look “Uh, what’s wrong lil’ buddy?”

Tails had reached the foot of the stairs once he finally dared to peek through his fingers “I heard stuff about kissing and thought-… I mean I can go back up if-”

“No..! We weren’t-.. She just-.. I swear, Tails-” Sonic rambled, waving his arms while Amy couldn’t help but giggle at both of her two friends’ antics.

“Come on you two, we gotta get a move on if we wanna reach South Island before nightfall.” Amy then picked up her bag, snuck herself a peck on Sonic’s cheek and then walked past Tails and out through the front door.

“See? You were!” Tails exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sonic, who in turn had stopped his rambling and now stood frozen to the spot. Once he regained himself he merely face palmed and muttered under his breath “This is going to be a long plane ride…”

—

The flight however turned out quite pleasent, with the gang stopping at a few places to relax and eat. And when they finally reached the outskirts of South Island in the late afternoon it had actually already been a great day in itself.

Due to South Island being located so far up in the sky Amy found herself grateful for Sonic bringing the blanket as the air was a bit colder than usual. She swept the blanket tightly around herself before gazing down on the dawning landscape before her.

The view of the sky-bound islands made her draw her breath in awe at their beauty, all from the lush green forests, jungles and plains to the marvelous lake to ultimately the grand Capital itself. They passed over a long bridge connecting the Capital with the President’s residence and Amy was very glad that they hadn’t needed to cross it on foot since it stretched over an abyss that one surely wouldn’t survive falling off from.

Tails however smoothly landed the Tornado at the rather enormous courtyard in front of the residence. He parked next to a few other planes that looked far more advanced and extravagant than Tails’ quite modest biplane. Once the young fox had hopped out of his seat he couldn’t help but to take a moment and admire them.

“Planes are a usual mean of transport up here.” Tails explained when he noticed Amy’s quizzical expression. She had been helped down by Sonic who now was busy unloading their packing.

“Well I guess I see where your love of planes came from then.” she said “Though I think the Tornado is much nicer.”

“Heh, thanks. But I could only dream of building planes like that.”

“I hope your not bad-mouthing my plane, lil’ buddy.” Sonic quipped in, grinning playfully while swinging his rucksack over his shoulder.

“O-of course not, Sonic.”

“Wait, your plane?” Amy inquired.

“Yeah, haven’t I ever told ya - the Tornado was orginally mine. But since I was a pretty lousy pilot, never really sticking the landings, I gave it to Tails.”

The trio laughed heartily before they spotted a figure coming out of the big palace. A person clad in uniform came hasting across the courtyard towards them, his hat almost blowing off his head in the rush. He halted in front of them, taking a moment to catch his breath before adressing Sonic “Oh Mr. Hedgehog, we’ve been expecting you.”

“I hope so or else we flew all this way for nothing.” Sonic joked but it seemed to go by the human attendant without any notice as he then turned towards Tails and Amy. A small glint of recognition flashed in his eyes but he didn’t seem to know them by name. Out of the pocket of his coat he brought forth a small notepad which he briskly flipped through, probably on search for their names.

“And welcome to you as well, Mister- and Miss-?”

“Miles Prower.” Tails said automatically, though avoiding to make eye contact with him for some reason.

Amy, however, offered a bright smile and curtsied courteously which caused Sonic to cover up a grin “Amy Rose.” she greeted, as chipper as ever.

“Ah, there you are..” the attendant mumbled to himself, crossing their names of a long list of names. Theirs being at the very bottom. “Right, follow me.” he stuck the notepad back in his pocket and gestured for them to come along.

Together they made their way across the golden paved courtyard which was surrounded by neatly cut hedges that towered over them. Amy figured they must’ve used pretty big ladders in order to reach all the way up and got weak knees only thinking of it. The very palace itself was so overwhelimingly grandiose and magnificent that she gaped in complete awe. It was made entirely out of white stone which seemed to shimmer in the late sun. Windows that reached all the way up to the roof radiated the warm glow from the inside and people could be seen walking about in there.

Instead of walking up the stairs in the middle, the entrance was located at the left side of the palace where a huge door led in to a wide hall. Muffled voices and the clinking sound of silverware came from a closed door to their right while a ballroom gaped empty to their left. In the middle there was a staircase leading up to a second floor and several servants made their way between the different rooms and hidden doors, all looking busy with their own duties. Every surface of the hall looked perfectly blank and polished to the point where the trio could even mirror themselves in the shining floor.

Sonic couldn’t help but let out a low whistle.

The attendant cast a glance towards the closed door before speaking “You just missed the banquet but I will have some hot meals sent to your room in a short while. In the meantime you may make yourself at home-” he clapped his hands briskly and immediately two servants appeared by his side “Reg and Ralph will show you to your room.”

They were two humans and was physically each others opposites - one being tall and lanky and the other rather stout and just as short as Amy. Though they looked friendly enough and eyed the three friends with mild interest.

“May I take your bag Miss?” the taller one of the servants offered Amy.

Amy’s cheeks flashed rosy and she hastily shook her head “No-no..! I can carry my own bag.”

“Please, I insist. A young lady shouldn’t have to burden herself with such weight.”

“Well… thank you then.” she replied awkwardly, realizing it was no point in arguing.

She handed her bag over and Tails followed her example when the shorter one offered to take his bag as well. Only Sonic, stubborn as he is, declined politely but firmly and kept his rucksack on.

They got led up a grand staircase and then through a number of elegantly decorated corridors until they finally stopped outside a room with a golden placard on the door which read “Guest Suite”. The servants showed them in and the three friends got slightly taken aback by the mere magnitude of the room.

It was rather sparesly decorated but the furniture that stood there was so extravagant and fancy looking that one might think there had never once been anyone actually living there. The interior was mostly a combination of white and soft shades of lavender while the furniture was made of dark mahoogny. Three large beds stood against one wall, couches in a sitting corner, a wardrobe that almost reached the ceiling and even a dinner table - that too in polished mahogny, there was also a door leading into a bathroom.

While Sonic, Tails and Amy explored the room the servants put their baggage down and turned on the lights. Though suddenly the human who had taken Amy’s bag turned to her, looking a bit abashed “I just realized - maybe the lady would like to have a room of her own?”

“Oh, no that’s okay. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” she reassured with a kind smile “I mean we’ve even had to share the same bed a couple of times, haha-!”

The expression on his face as well as on the other servant made Amy immediately shut her mouth. She glanced at Sonic and Tails who could barely contain their snickering.

“I see.” the tall servant ultimately said, trying to mask the awkwardness in his tone but not quite succeding “Well, if you need anything we’re a mere call away. Enjoy your stay.”

Then they left and as soon as the door closed the trio burst out laughing.

The food arrived shortly afterwards when they were in the midst of packing up, but neither of them could resist the inviting smells that filled the room. So they settled down at the dinner table to get some much needed food in their stomachs.

Close to sundown, when the trio had spread out on each of the beds to rest after dinner, a knock on the door was heard. It was a different servant who informed them that the ball would be starting within an hour and that they better start getting dressed. With him he also carried a long, silky case which he handed to Sonic - it turned out to be the tuxedo that had been gifted to him by the president.

“And these..” the servant said, presenting a box containing a pair of slim shoes made in what appeared to be some expensive looking leather. “Someone will come and collect you once it’s time.” he added, bowing slightly.

Sonic thanked him and once they were alone again he brought forth the tuxedo and shoes, eyeing them with a mixture of reluctance and disdain.

He frowned slightly and said “Well it could’ve been worse, at least they didn’t include a top hat and monocle.”

“Oh come on, don’t be silly, Sonic!” Amy said with much more enthusiasm “I’m sure you’ll look like a real gentleman, go on - put it on!”

Sonic suddenly became very aware of the fact that he soon would be among dozens of people, prancing around in that thing. That and the way Amy looked at him with such eager made him feel very awkward and nervous.

“Ahem.. maybe Tails and I should get dressed in the bathroom while you get ready in here. You know so you get some privacy and… all that..”

“Well, okay but I can take the bathroom since you’re two and I’m only-”

“No it’s cool, you’re a girl after all.”

“If it’s no problem-”

“Not at all. Come on Tails, let’s get to it.”

And Tails just about managed to grab his packing before Sonic had dragged him along into the bathroom and shut the door behind.

“Oh Sonic, you’re such a gentleman..” Amy swooned in her mind and began to hum a happy tune as she got to unpacking her dress.

It was a simple ballgown in a frilly fabric that flowed smoothly with her body as she walked across the room. The red color was in a darker shade but got slightly highlighted by glimmering specks of beading around the neckline and at the hem of the skirt. She also exchanged her regular gloves to a longer pair that reached just above her elbows.

Amy knew that there was nothing major that could be done to her quills, despite how much she tried it still looked messy without a headband, so she settled to merely switch her old one for one adorned by little golden gemstones. As a final touch she put on some light make-up and painted her lips in an even deeper shade of red than to that of the gown, planting a kiss on a napkin in order to get it even.

Lastly there were only the shoes left and it was the only thing Amy was reluctant about. She’d picked a pair of high heels that indeed looked nice and shiny but had a very uncomfortable fit. Truth be told she could barely walk in them without wobbling ever so slightly, and the reason she’d picked them was so that she could decrease the height difference between her and Sonic. It might make their dance less awkward that way, she figured.

Standing in front of the mirror Amy took a moment to examine the result.

“I wonder what Sonic will think..”

— If, that is, he’d think anything of her at all. He wasn’t exactly prone to giving compliments about one’s looks.

Amy let out a brief sigh and decided to wait in the hall for the boys to be done. Once outside, servants still roamed up and down along the multiple corridors and entered and exited through doors in a swift haste. She leaned against the wall so that she wouldn’t be in the way while also keeping a look an eye out for the servant that were to come get them.

Voices from downstairs could be heard, and by the sound of it there were surely up to a hundred guests that were busy making their way into the ballroom at the moment.

Suddenly the door to their suite opened and it showed to be Sonic steeping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. He glanced to each side without really noticing Amy standing there along the wall.

And when Amy realized that it was Sonic, she had to try hard not to faint right then and there.

He was clad in the black tuxedo that was so sharply cut on him that it seemed custom made down to the very last thread. His usual rugged yet natural handsome look was suddenly presented in a new light, to the point where he easily could have been mistaken for someone else. Although, his ever so windswept quills had apparently not let itself be tamed and still spoke of his iconic heroic self.

“_He’s so dreamy_…” Amy thought to herself and sighed with an absentminded smile resting on her lips.

Sonic himself was for a moment oblivious to her staring until his eyes also landed on her and his expression got oddly abashed, as if he’d been caught off guard by her mere precense. Though he quickly regained his posture and walked over to her where she leaned against the wall.

“Hey.” he said, casual enough.

“Hey.” Amy mimicked, suddenly at a loss for words.

It was silly considering they’d seen each other for a mere moment ago, but somehow, in these fancy clothes, it felt as if they were just meeting for the first time.

“Where’s Tails?” Amy asked, a bit too hasty.

“He had some problem with his tie, but I think he’s really just trying to flatten his bangs.”

It was a lighthearted joke but it actually made Amy loosen up and giggle which in turn made Sonic crack a lopsided smile.

Her cheeks got that rosy hue he simply couldn’t help but adore, and once her giggling stopped she said with an earnest voice—

“You look very handsome, Sonic.”

Sonic scratched the back of his head in modesty until naturally saying “More so than usual, you mean?”

“Well, I’ll admit the pants are an improvement.”

That earned a chuckle from him, before he flicked his nose and gave her a wink “I actually kinda dig the jacket. But I’m not sure about the shoes, too tight for my taste.” He glanced down at her high heels “Yours don’t look too comfy either but fit for the occasion, I guess.”

It wasn’t exactly a compliment but Amy still couldn’t help but feel happy that he’d noticed anything different about her at all. Her face shone up as she then proceeded to lift the hem of her dress slightly and did a twirl for him, showing off the sparkling shoes.

The frilly fabric of the dress swayed elegantly as she did and Sonic found himself comparing the deep red color of it to that of a rose. Actually, Amy as a whole could very much be likened to her namesake - solely in beauty if anything.

For a brief moment Sonic contemplated whether he should voice any of these thoughts but he never got around to it as Tails suddenly came out from the room behind them. His tie neatly tied around his neck and tucked under the white collar of his shirt, wearing a similar looking tuxedo to that of Sonic’s but on a far more modest scale.

The young fox glanced over at his two friends and got something knowing in his eyes. He cleared his throat loudly, which caused both Amy and Sonic to turn around, before saying—

“I fixed the tie.”

“Oh Tails, you look so adorable!” Amy squealed while clasping her hands together and eyeing him up and down.

“What? I do not!” Tails exclaimed, his eyes wide and his face terribly flustered. He quickly turned to his brother for support “Right, Sonic?”

Sonic naturally gave him an encouraging smirk as well as patted him on the shoulder “Of course not buddy, you look very manly and incredibly dashing - just like your old bro. The ladies won’t be able to resist ya!”

Believe it or not but that actually made Tails feel a bit less embarrased. Though when Sonic was sure that he wasn’t looking he sent Amy a wink.

When they later arrived downstairs, led by yet another servant, the hall was filled with people that all made their way into the ballroom. In the doorway stood a man welcoming everyone in, occasionaly shaking hands or patting someone on the back while wearing the largest of smiles. He was clad in a white and rather luxurious uniform with a large belt across his large belly, he also had a well kept beard and a mustache that almost could rival to that of Eggman’s.

Amy thought he looked friendly but still carried somewhat of an authority to him. She unconsciously straightened herself when the servant had caught the man’s attention and been eagerly gestured forward.

“Sonic the Hedgehog with company, Mister President.” the servant introduced.

The smile on the Presidents face got, if possible, even wider and his eyes shone of enthusiasm. He grabbed a hand of Sonic’s hand and shook it with great force while exclaiming as if he someone had just surprised him with a very big present.

“Ah, Sonic, old chap! It’s so wonderful to see you!”

Sonic naturally returned the gesture, flashing a smile of his own “Likewise, Mister Pres!”

“I hope you had a good travel?”

“Sure thing, it was a smooth ride. I’m sorry we missed the banquet though - sky traffic, you know.”

“Oh, don’t mind that, the point is that you’re here now.” the President chuckled warmly until his eyes suddenly fell on Tails who, alongside Amy, stood slightly behind the two. His eyes flickered in recognition while Sonic, being the brother he was, playfully nudged Tails forward and said—

“You remember my little brother Tails, right?”

“Of course. Such courage is not easily forgotten, though I suppose he takes after you, don’t he - eh, Sonic?”

“Ha! You bet!”

The two also shook hands and Tails greeted polietly. Sonic then turned to Amy who had remained in the back. Gently, he grasped her hand and pulled her forth so that she stood next to him.

“— And this is my close friend Amy Rose.”

Amy curtsied and as her small hand got enveloped in the President’s steady handshake she said “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister President. Thank you for letting us come.”

The President eyed her for a moment, taking notice of how Sonic’s hand was still hoding hers and the subtle tenderness that had been evident in his voice when he’d introduced her. He had no recollection of whether Sonic had a girlfriend or not but knew one person that wouldn’t be too pleased if so were the case.

Suddenly his smile became a bit strained.

“The pleasure is all mine, dear girl.”

Luckily Sonic was the only one to notice the slight shift in the Presidents face and quickly asked “So.. where’s Sara at?”

“Oh, she’ll come along soon.” he answered, apparently relieved that she’d been brought up. “She’s been really looking forward to the waltz tonight!”

“Well, let’s hope I don’t disappoint her then.”

“Indeed. I mean, of course you won’t.” The president uttered a chuckle, draping his arm around Sonic’s shoulder and patting it briskly “Say, won’t you come along and greet some very important guests of mine. Everybody’s been excited to meet the big Sonic the Hedgehog in person, you see.”

“Uh, sure thing.” Sonic answered, slightly taken aback, sending Tails and Amy a hasty glance “My friends-..”

“Oh, they are free to go and enjoy themselves.”

“Okay. I’ll come find you guys later, alright?”

But neither Tails or Amy had any chance to reply before the President had led Sonic into the ballroom and disappeared in the crowd of people.

“Welp, we ain’t seeing him ever again.” Tails said, slouching against the doorframe.

Amy however was too busy missing the warmth of Sonic’s hand.

—

Soon the ball was in full session with music coming from an orchesta filled the entire ballroom, and people either danced or talked among themselves. Everything seemed to happen in one unison motion much like it had all been carefully harmonized.

And although everything looked very much like a fairy-tale ball - Amy didn’t feel like a princess in the slightest. And to make matters worse had she and Tails accidentally been seperated in the crowd.

She’d tried to enjoy herself but found it impossible to do so when the only person she truly wanted to enjoy it all with wasn’t by her side.

Sonic was constantly surrounded by a crowd whether it was people who wanted to shake his hand, express their gratitude or a flock of giggling girls who admired him. Amy couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she watched them throw themselves at him - batting their eyelashes sweetly and prancing about in an attempt to catch his attention.

Sonic appeared to be pleased enough by the attention, his trademark smile plastered across his muzzle as he tried to appease all of them. Of course he would - Sonic never behaved outright impolite or dismissive towards his fans or generally anyone, safe for perhaps Eggman that is. He had really matured into a fine role model that everyone could admire, not only for his bravery but for his good nature as well.

A true hero.

“He seems to be having a good time.” a familiar voice suddenly said quite matter of factly. Amy tore her gaze from Sonic and discovered that Tails had appeared at her side with a plate full of tiny nibbles.

“Do you actually like those?” she questioned.

Tails shrugged his shoulders before goving her a playful smirk “Not really, but it’s free food and I might as well take the chance to eat something that’s not completely covered in chili sauce. Have you ever had Sonic’s 'chili surprise’ before? It’s basically chili, with chili sauce being the surprise.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Amy replied, giggling before refocusing her eyes at Sonic. However, her tone became wistful yet again as she answered Tails’ inital inquire “And yeah, he does..”

“Though I bet he hasn’t forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“His promise to dance with you.” Tails said, offering her a kind smile.

“Oh..”

“You know Sonic never breaks a promise. And besides, you are probably the main reason why he decided to even come here at all.”

“How so?”

Tails suddenly got a hesitant look on his face, his mouth slightly open while he averted his eyes for a second.

Was he holding something back or had he merely said so to make her happy and now had to figure his way out.

“Well you really wanted to go and Sonic doesn’t like to disappoint anyone, especially not-… his friends.”

It was true enough Amy figured and it actually made her feel a little bit better.

But that wouldn’t last as in the next minute a fanfare rang out across the room, catching everyone’s attention and then turning their heads towards the President who stood on a small stage next to the orchestra.

He absolutely beamed with pride when he announced with a rather piping voice- “My honored guests - ladies and gentlemen, it is with my greatest pleasure I present to you our future president, the darling of all of South Islands, and my magnificent daughter Sara who has decided to grace us with her presence tonight!”

Amy’s and most certainly everyone elses eyes were then drawn to someone who had just appeared in the upstairs doorway. People held their breaths in awe and the entire room fell absolute silent.

Down the grand staircase came a tall figure clad in an enormous pink dress that flowed elgantly as she strode down the steps with remarkable dignity. Her pale skin and big turquoise eyes gleamed in the hundreds of lights of the ballroom and made her appear like an angel.

She most likely knew all eyes were on her and seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

For a moment Amy thought she might’ve seen a pair of cat ears behind the almost comically large bow that kept her hair up in a neat bun, but figured she probably must’ve been mistaken.

The girl was so stunningly dazzling that Amy thought all the fuss was hardly neccessary, surely anyone would notice if someone like thst walked into the room - even a big as this one. She was an obvious beauty.

Some of the girls in crowd gave their partners meaningful glares when they caught them with their mouths agape or staring a bit too intensely at her.

Amy shook herself out of her own trance and tried to catch a glimpse of Sonic’s face, to see if he was staring just as starry eyed. Unfortunately, his back was turned against most of the crowd behind and Amy relucantly concluded that he probably was just as spellbound by the girl. Not that she could blame him…

“_She looks just like a princess._..” she thought with sorrow in her heart as a wistful sigh escaped her lips. “… _And Sonic like a prince_.”

When the girl known as Sara had reached the end of the staircase she suddenly halted at the last step and turned her head towards he father who promptly exclaimed with a proud voice-

“Now we all shall revel in the first dance of the evening between my dearest daugther and non other than the saviour of Mobius; Sonic the Hedgehog.”

The president made an eager hand gesture at the orchestra, and soon the entire room filled with the gentle tunes of violins accompanied by the clinking from a grand piano.

As if he too had been cued to act, Sonic hastily approached Sara, bowed his head and offered her his hand which she naturally accepted. Together they made their way onto the middle of the ballroom floor where the crowd had formed a large circle for them to dance within. That way people could more easily be able to enjoy the couple’s swaying. Some uttered brief heartfelt chuckles as Sonic rather awkwardly pur his hands in the proper position with one hand around Sara’s waist and the other grasping hers in an outstretched fashion.

Sonic rarely got embarrassed and if he did now, he was good at concealing it as his expression was surprisingly unbothered and neither of his cheeks were in the least bit tainted by scarlet. He kept his eyes focused on Sara and occasionally he cast a glance down at his feet, but never once did he divert his eyes to the crowd.

At the behinning his face was an unreadable mask of concentration, although as the dance went on he actually cracked a smile. Soon enough they looked like an actual couple who seemed to be greatly enjoying themselves as they swayed across the room to the music.

Sara looked absolutely thrilled, a wide smile playing upon her brightly painted lips.

Once other couples had started to join in, Tails got asked to dance by a young, blushing fox girl who had mustered up enough courage to approach him. Which had caught him slightly off guard but with a subtle push in the back by Amy he had managed to stutter forth a simple 'sure’, and the pair had disappeared in the crowd.

Amy however, remained in the back, leaning against the massive windows, her eyes slowly sweeping over all of the dancing couples. Dresses of every possible color swayed before her, each more grand than the one before. Their partners eyes staring fondly into theirs as they lead them around the floor.

For a moment it felt like Amy was the only one in the entire room that stood still.

Occasionally she’d catch a glimpse of Sonic and Sara but then her heart hurt so bad that she had to force herself to look away.

She glanced down at her own wobbly feet which tried to reamin steady in the high heeled shoes.

“_Oh, I’m so clumsy, I could never move as gracefully as she does.. or ever be as pretty._..”

For the first time that evening Amy felt terribly out of place and the ballroom that once had appeared grand and magnificent now felt almost scaringly large and too extravagant to the point of absurdity. And to make matters worse had not a single person offered her to dance or even bothered to make small talk with her.

Was it so obvious that she didn’t belong there?

Was her appearance really so awkward that no one wanted to be seen with her?

Or was she simply that plain that she blended into the wall - a mere ornament that might as well not have been there?

All these thoughts caused Amy’s throat to tighten and she had to bite her lip in order to supress a stream of tears from breaking forth.

“_Perhaps I just need some fresh air_.” she thought, turning her back against all of the dancing couples and slipping out to the wide balcony.

The balcony was more or less empty of people except a few couples who had settled down on one of the many benches to surely whisper sweet nothings to each other. None of them took any notice of Amy as she with quick steps strode towards the railing. She edged away from their view until her hands finally clung onto the handle of an enormous flower pot.

The view was over a breathtakingly beautiful garden that bathed in the light shining through the grand windows of the ballroom. Its light revealed flowers of possibly every kind, well kept hedges both tall and low and in the middle of a stone paved walk way stood a fountain. Amy found that the sound of the rippling water was somewhat comforting along with the flowers spreading a pleasant familiar scent reminding her of her own garden at home.

To the right of her there were steps leading down to the park which was a tempting escape for Amy, but she figured isolating herself further was probably a bad idea. No, she’d regain her senses and rejoin the party, she’d dance even if she had to randomly snatch someone’s arm to do so. She’d show Sonic that she could have just as fun without him!

That she was just as desirable.

It was then that Amy suddenly realized that she was standing on a balcony, leaning against the railing, clad in a dress as she glanced out towards the horizon..-

— Just like her dream.

The only difference being that she is not the princess this time around, and there are no knight in shining armor with the resemblance of Sonic to climb up the balcony. He was probably all too busy waltzing away with another girl by now.

“_He didn’t even bother to keep his promise to dance with me_…”

Amy’s fists tightened, feeling how a hopeless anger rose within her chest as she suddenly had the urge to smash something with her Piko Piko Hammer. Ooh, who did that Sonic think he was? Within a mere couple of seconds Amy had decided she’d walk right up to that selfish-hog and give her a piece of her mind. Yes, she would!

She made a dramatic turn, with eyes set on the ballroom, which she approached with fast steps. While inside she politely enough tried to push herself past the party guests and evade the dancing couples in her search for Sonic. But all the colors and faces pretty soon blended together until all Amy could do was attempting not to get lost. Being of the smaller size as well she often got scuffed around with not even an apolgy called after her as she trekked on.

When Amy was just about to give up a familiar smidge of royal blue fur appeared in her line of sight. Undoubtably, it must have been the back of Sonic’s head she figured.

“Sonic! Sonic, wait!” Amy called out, so glad at seeing him that she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at him.

The figure didn’t appear to have heard her and continued on its way. But Amy was not about to give up that easily. She determinedly chased after him, a stubborn expression on her face as she fought her way through the crowd, excusing herself repeatedly.

“Sonic! Oh, I’m sorry! Sonic! Please, exuse me..! S-Sonic..! Excuse me, I just need to-… Sonic! Son- ah!”

An unknowing elbow suddenly hit her square in the back and due to her instability caused by the high heeled shoes Amy stumbled forward. Much like a lifeless rag-doll her body hit the floor, hard.

“Ow…” Amy winced with tears in her eyes. She had at least had the reflex to catch herself as she had softened the fall with her hands and not fallen face first. Though due to her being naturally quite dainty the pain that surged through her body probably hurt more than it should have.

And despite how much she tried to fight it and no matter how embarrassing it was, Amy instinctively began to cry, quite loudly.

Her cries weren’t enough to put a damper on the entireity of the ballroom, not even close, but the people closest still halted in their activities to stare down at the sobbing girl. Some of them sent her reproachful glares while others looked more sympathetically but no one made any attempt to help her or even step forward.

“Such a disgrace.”

“What a nasty little brat!”

“Can’t any of the servants help the poor thing?”

“She’s embarrassing herself!”

Similar remarks were either being whispered among the onlookers or bluntly said out loud, not caring whether Amy heard it or not.

And surely enough their words both stung and made Amy’s cheeks burn making her want to hide her face with her hands. She feebly tried to stand up on wobbly legs but they only gave out beneath her each time she made an attempt to arise. The high heels cut into her feet even worse than before while new waves of tears kept on coming.

Suddenly the voices of the onlookers died down, some halting themselves mid-sentence as their heads turned to somewhere behind Amy. Light steps approached the ring that had formed and People stepped out of the way for the figure who once he reached the circle immediately bent down on his knees - soon an all too familiar voice began to speak.

“Amy?”

The soft gentle voice made Amy’s breath hitch in her throat and she turned around to meet the tender gaze of none other than Sonic. Her Sonic..

For a moment it felt as if time had slowed down, every sound and every movement blurred out and all she could see clearly was him. His kind emerald eyes that had lowered slightly in concern. His strong hands that slid beneath her knees and back before carefully lifting her off the floor.

Then without as much as giving them a second glance Sonic turned his back to the circle of people and walked off with Amy in his arms. Other guests naturally drew back to let them through more smoothly, their eyes booring holes into Sonic’s back as he passed them. It was as if his facade had completely been dropped and they saw him for the first time - an uncultivated teenage boy with no status or fancy titles carrying an equally inadequate girl, in public among them nonetheless!

Suddenly the glamour of “hero” seemed to have faded.

Sonic, however, remained perfectly oblivious to their staring and headed out to the balcony.

Amy had hid her face from view, pressing it against Sonic’s chest, the coarse fabric of his shirt feeling unfamiliar in comparison to his usual soft fur that was hidden underneath.

When she felt the slight chill from the outdoors, she finally revealed her face only to find that Sonic had settled them down on the edge of the big fountain she saw earlier. He placed her across his lap while supporting her back with his left arm. For awhile they just sat in silence as Amy’s tears gradually subsided into a light sniffling.

“Are you okay? What happened in there?”

“I-.. I was looking for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, b-but then I couldn’t find you anywhere and there were so many people and I-I fell.. and then I couldn’t get up cause it hurt so much an-and these shoes are so difficult to walk in..”

Sonic cast a glance at her feet before then proceeding to reach a hand over to gently slip them off, discarding them to the side “There.” he said and offered her a smirk which she weakly returned “Did you hurt yourself, in the fall I mean?”

“Not that bad..” Amy lied, thinking she’d done enough fuss about herself “I managed to catch myself with my hands.”

But Sonic apparently saw right through her as he grasped her hands in his and gave them a light squeeze. When Amy didn’t react he squeezed a bit firmer to which she grimaced slightly at. He gave her an apologetic look before finally letting go of her hands, much to Amy’s dismay.

She drew back when a breeze swept in and sent a chill down her spine.

“You cold?” Sonic asked in concern, and now Amy really felt feeble - couldn’t even a single wind blow by without her starting to shiver?

“No, no, I’m fine-”

But before she knew it, Sonic had easily manuevered out of his jacket and draped it over Amy’s shoulders. Granted, it was far too big for her but she didn’t mind as she slipped her arms through and got enveloped in his familiar soothing scent. She could also feel how his body heat lingered and how it warmed both her body and heart.

“Thanks..” she murmured, her cheeks heating up as well.

“Hey, it’s my duty as your hero to protect you from both weather and uncomfortable footwear.”

He chuckled warmly and Amy naturally got smitten by it and joined in a heartfelt giggle. She couldn’t understand that less than half an hour ago she’d been mad at him for reasons she now couldn’t even remember.

Though his laugther halted as he got a good look at her face. Her make-up had been completely smeared by tears.

Amy misinterpreted his staring and lowered her head bashfully “I must look horrible, don’t I?”

“No, just a bit concealed.”

Before she got a chance to ask what he meant Sonic had tore off a piece of his shirt and soaked it in the water from the fountain “Here, let me..”

The water was rather cold in a not so pleasent way, but she was glad she had the jacket on or else she might have started to shiver again. “Soonic..” Amy whimpered softly as he gently rubbed the wet cloth against her cheek.

“I know, Ames.” Sonic soothed, but kept on going until every tear stain had been wiped off and he could see her naturaly rosy cheek underneath. He had always preferred her the way she was without all that powder and what’s-it-called - much like a rose looked more beautiful untouched by plucking hands “There, now that’s the Amy Rose I know.”

Amy glanced down at her reflection in the water and had to agree with him, she did look much better without both tears and make-up.

“Thank you, Sonic.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Not only that.. about before as well.” Amy said as she averted her eyes “And I want to apolegize for ruining your evening, it was immature of me to choke up like that.. I guess I was just being jealous of how beautiful Sara looked and how you two seemed to have such fun while not a single one asked me for a dance..”

“Look at me, Ames.” Sonic interrupted, sounding strangely serious. But Amy complied and yet again gazed into his eyes that shone of such sincerity that she got slightly taken aback “Those snobs in there don’t know the first thing about real beauty.”

It was quiet for a moment during which they only stared at each other, as if both stunned by what he’d just said.

Sonic finally regained himself though and continued, in a more lighthearted tone this time “And you didn’t ruin anything, those people in there wouldn’t stop fawning over themselves even if the roof got blown away. Plus, you saved me from having to dance one more boooring waltz! I had actually hoped to get a dance with you instead but I guess I got kind of nervous with all those people watching.”

This made Amy raise her brow in confusion “B-but what about before?” she asked, slightly doubtful if he was merely saying so to make her feel less guilty “When you danced with Sara the entire room was watching.”

He merely shrugged his shoulders “Well, that’s different - to them I’m the great, and dastardly handsome Sonic the hedgehog, you know..” he pulled a joking grimace before turning serious again “-But to you I’m just… me.”

“Together with her - you two looked just like a prince and a princess…” Amy said, averting her eyes.

A mild look of surprise flashed across Sonic’s face as he raised a brow “A prince?” he echoed questiongly.

“You know, like in the story books…”

“Oh..” his eyes softened in realization, and after careful thought he moved in closer to her. Then he ever so gently lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger so that their eyes would meet.

“You know…” he began with light emphasis “-I never saw myself as the princely type.”

Then Sonic smiled at her, but it wasn’t his trademark smile that he always flashed at the cameras or people on the street. No, this smile was different. A more tender, kind of lopsided smile that he held solely for her. It was her smile…

“And I’d much rather have my Rosy than some princess.”

Amy could practically feel her heart melting as those words left his lips. Small pearl-like tears had even formed at the corners of her eyes but which she hastily wiped away.

“Oh Sonic..” she whispered, and suddenly all her sadness was completely blown away.

Who cared about some silly ball?

Who cared about some girls who might flock around Sonic?

None of them knew him like she did…

Amy threw her arms around Sonic’s neck and hugged him so close and abruptly that they almost fell off the edge of the fountain. They both laughed under their breath as they smilpy enjoyed the hug for a moment.

Suddenly, Sonic drew back, gazed into Amy’s eyes and said “Actually, these shoes are killing me.” and then without a seconds thought he had kicked them off, just like that. He grinned at her surprised face and motioned behind them. “Hmm.. the grass looks really soft, probably excellent to dance on…”

Amy’s eyes widened, thinking for a moment that she might’ve heard him wrong “You don’t mean-?”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“Y-you remembered?”

“Of course, you thought I’d forgot? Tsk, I’d never break a promise to you, Ames.”

And in that moment she truly knew he’d never.

Sonic hepled her roll up the sleeves of his jacket so that she could get her hands free and once it was done he bowed his upper body deeply and said “May I have this dance Miss Rose?” He extended his hand to her and as soon as she’d laid her hand upon his he brought her closer to him.

“I thought you said waltz was boring.” Amy teased.

“One more won’t kill me.”

Then, as gently as if she’d been made out the most fragile porcelain, Sonic led Amy in something akin to a really slow waltz. He wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly lifted her above the ground, doing a gentle spin which made Amy’s face shine of sheer joy. She even giggled when he did small playful dips. His hands maneuvered her with such tenderness, his body adjusting itself to her every move.

This little rose that he felt so inherently protective of..

That held his heart in the very palm of her delicate hand - without even knowing it.

And when he looked upon her..

No, those people in there had never really seen true beauty.

It wasn’t in any golden chandeliers nor any grand ballrooms.

No fancy jewellery or elegant dresses.

— It was all embodied in a girl clad in a far too big jacket with no shoes on.

“I’m afraid that I’ll wake up and this will all just have been one of my dreams.” Amy muttered and almost instinctively did she draw closer to his chest.

“Do you want me to pinch ya?” Sonic whispered in her ear teasingly but still a bit concerned of her words.

“No, in case it really is a dream I want to enjoy it a little while longer..”

“What can I do to convince you?”

“Well, the dream always end right before we-…” Amy’s voice faded and she quickly buried her face in Sonic’s shirt in order to hide her blush.

Sonic however was both amused and oddly endeared by her behavior. He gently rested his chin on the top of her head, a thoughtful smile playing upon his lips “Who’d have thought after all these years you’d be the one to grow bashful on me, Amy Rose..”

“Sorry, it’s just..-” her voice broke yet again, and to Sonic’s concern he could hear that she was close to tears “-I don’t wanna wake up.”

Tenderly, he cupped her face with hands, making their eyes meet. He let his eyes drift over her face, her flushed cheeks, her gleaming eyes that put the starry night sky above to shame, her sweet breath that emit from those cherry red lips.

So innocently beautiful that Sonic for a moment lost his nerve. He drew back slightly, uttering a hesitant breath as his feet got ready to bolt out of there within the blink of an eye. But something deep inside his heart held him back from doing just that, his legs suddenly becaming rooted to the spot.

No, she needed this.

“You won’t, I promise.” he whispered reassuringly. Their lips drew closer until his were merely an inch away from meeting hers. Amy’s fear being the only thing that kept her from being the one to close the gap. Barely daring to believe that this was even happening, she knew the heartache was too much to bear.

Right then Sonic murmured something inaudible and before neither of them could even comprehend what’d happened they kissed.

A modest kiss that could only have lasted a mere couple of seconds, but a kiss nontheless. Filled with such tender affection and liberating sense of clarity and relief that Sonic had to chuckle. A chuckle that seemed to erupt from the very heart itself, low at first until he completely burst into a joyous laughter that immediately caught on to Amy as well.

When he no longer could contain himself, he giddily lifted Amy off the ground and spun her around. Much like two jittery kids they then proceeded to dance across the lawn - their arms flailing and legs coordinating in a harminous chaos. All while their laughter echoed in the still night.

Soon the balcony was filled with people who stared down in awe at them. Some so stunned by such open display of love that they where left speechless while others drew their breaths in shock.

But neither Sonic or Amy took any notice of them as they had eyes solely for each other.

And when Amy later that night dreamt of her fairy-tale land, when the golden knight had climbed the balcony and taken the princess into his arms, she found herself still asleep as their lips met in a long-awaited first kiss.

—-—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading.


End file.
